If the digital World Wasn't Enough
by Demon KanShu
Summary: A new digidestined and her digimon might have opened a portal to a new world. The first chapters kinda pointless but funny
1. Teemon

Why you don't take Teemon to Italian restaurants

Why you don't take Teemon to Italian restaurants

She once again found her mind on the subject of her demons.She liked them not because they where demons but because she thought they shared something in common.For these weren't the types of demons you read about living in medieval times these where quite different.Even though no one had ever said anything about demons like hers she still didn't think they where her idea.They had popped into her mind so meaning fully that she couldn't help but think it had some purpose.She didn't mind though because of the on thing they had in common.

Actually they weren't that much similar but it was as close as anything had come.That one thing was lack of parents.She had lost her mother when she was five when the car the two of them where in crashed.Her father who was deeply depressed committed suicide a few months later.The last thing he said to her was "Alice why don't you go out side and play.I've got work to do." He had said looking into her large blue eyes for the last time.She had come back later to a horrible scene.After that she was sent to live with her kind aunt and uncle.

Her demons never had parents.They where thrust out into the world knowing only of their purpose.Every thing else they learned on their own.It wasn't too hard considering from the time that they are created they are quite capable.

She would have loved to continue pondering over her demons but sadly this wasn't the time.For right on her forehead where she had just parted her bangs a mushroom landed.Covered in sauce it was very content on staying up there.She looked up angrily to see Gabumon, eyes large in an attempt to hold in a laugh pointing at Teemon.Teemon smiled as she looked at her digidestined.Then noticed to her great disbelief Gabumon's fingers pointed at her in a state of blaming.Teemon then bit at them angrily, causing Gabumon to jerk his hand back so quickly that he spilt the rest of his spaghetti on the floor.Teemon laugh so hard that she had to hold on to the tablecloth to keep from falling out of her chair.Sadly the cloth didn't have enough on it to hold up Teemon's wait, not that she weighed much.So Teemon fell bringing all that was left on the table down with her.Her perfectly white fur was now covered in red sauce.

This mishap would have been bad enough at home, but at the moment they weren't at home.Alice's face turned bright red in embarrassment.She then dropped twenty dollars on the table grabbed Teemon and Gabumon by the hand and ran out of the restaurant as fast she could."Teemon!!!"She yelled not wanting to believe what just happened."Can't I take you anywhere."?Teemon replied with the old stupid act, " Sure you can take us almost every where we know how to walk you know."Alice rolled her large blue eyes."Grrrr" She thought to herself."OK Teemon looks like we have a date with the hose when home."Gabumon was pleased not to say anything and just giggle (until he tripped over the hose while Alice was washing Teemon).

It had been years since the day when Davis and the others closed all portals to the digital world.Nothing like that had happened since then and nothing probably would for a while.No one really had to worry about the digital world for at the moment it was safe, but one thing Davis and the rest of the digidestined couldn't have done was close a portal to any other world.Now that new digidestined are here they may be faced with some new problems from whole new worlds.


	2. Comuter Glitch

A new threat

A Computer Glitch?

Alice was fast asleep until Teemon decided that she had other plans.All the sudden Alice went from a nice peaceful dream to feeling an odd wetness on her face.As she lazily opened one eye she saw Teemons tiger like figure holding a squirt gun witch was aimed for her face.Alice without thinking, rolled on to her stomach flattening Teemon.

"Alice get of!Are you having a blonde moment or something? I'll roar! I'm not kidding, I will roar!" Teemon said in a frantic struggle to get up.

"You mean that pathetic excuse for a roar.It sounds like what a cub would make when it's calling for its mom." Alice said as she rolled over just enough so Teemon could wriggle out from beneath her.

Teemon did then roar, but as Alice suggested it didn't sound threatening at all.It was just as high pitched as her regular voice.The only problem is it was loud enough to start to wake up Gabumon.With that Alice pulled the squirt gun out from under her, for it was beginning to hurt her side.

"Take this Teemon, but please don't squirt me again. OK?"Alice said handing Teemon the little squirt gun.

"Fine…" Teemon sighed just as an evil grin crept across her face, "but if you don't get up, and feed me then I'll through your digivice out the window!"

Teemons white paw was rapped around Alice's white digivice.As she took the throwing position, even though she really wouldn't throw it Gabumon opened one eye.Seeing what Teemon was doing he jumped up and tried to stop her, which ended up back firing.For as soon as he got up and out of the bed he tripped over some marbles fell on Teemon.She tried to jump back but was caught by Gabumon anyways, and some where in mid flight let go of the digivice.Alice looked on with a small sweat drop sliding down her face.

All three watched as the digivice flow swiftly out the window.Gabumon and Teemon couldn't see where it landed from there view points on the ground but Alice saw it land in the back ward with a soft thud.

"Grr the spaghetti yesterday the digivice today, WHAT HAS GOTEN INTO YOU TO!"She then paused to think for a moment, "Oh yeah your always like this.Sorry guys."

"It's ok Alice.Apology accepted, but don't yell so loud next time."Teemon said happily hoping Alice would forget about the digivice thing.

Gabumon's stomach gave a small growl."That reminds me Alice do you think you could make use some breakfast.I'm hungry." Gabumon said in an oh-by-the-way voice.

"Man what do I look like a cook?"Alice complained.

Alice started to get up but then Teemon motioned for her to sit down for a moment.Alice grumbled but did as Teemon asked.Then Teemon ran down stairs and grabbed something and ran back up to Alice's room.She quickly put what she had gotten on Alice and kissed her check then ran as fast as she could down stairs to safety.

"I'm gonna hurt you for this Teemon!"She yelled down stairs as she through off the apron that read, "Kiss the Cook"

As the three of them tried miserably to have a calm breakfast, that ended up having a lot of sweat drops and face plants they where un a ware that something was going on with Alice's digivice.Even though she was going to have Teemon pick it up after breakfast she didn't realize what was going on.

Off on the other side of the world, one kid in Japan looked at her Digivice.

"Lyra can you please come over here something odd is happening."Said the girl named Erica with a slight look of worry on her face.

But the girl named Lyra was to busy dancing at the moment.Instead her digimon hopped over.

"What's the matter?" said the small bouncing head softly.

"Oh do you think you can get your digidestined over here for a moment." Said Erica softly.

"Sure." The small digimon replied happily.

The little digimon, Pajamon bounced in the direction of her digidestined.As soon as she got their, she nudged a person dancing beside Lyra, and asked them for a boost. As soon as the person had lifted her four feet off the ground, Chokomon jumped grabbing Lyra's hat.Then she made a mad dash back to Erica.

Lyra noticed right away that her hat was stolen and chanced Pajamon down to get it."Sorry but that was the only way to get you attention Lyra."Sighed Erica Digivice as she watched Lyra snatch her hat away from Pajamon.

"OK, what did you want my attention for." Asked Lyra as Erica shifted her hat back on her head.

"Well it might just be a glitch but it is showing a digivice that is in Colorado.But the odd thing is it's blinking." 

Lyra face planted and then got up and watched the little dot fade in and out. "You made me come over here to look at a computer glitch!"

"Well what if it's not?" Said Erica trying to calm Lyra.

"What ever it is it's gone now."Lyra said pointing to where the dot had been witch was now still.

Lyra then turned around to find her dance partner leaving Chokomon and the Erica behind.Sighing Erica put away her digivice and decided it would be best if she danced a little, and soon forgot that it even happened. 


	3. New Threat

A New Threat

A New Threat

As soon as Alice, Gabumon, and Teemon where done with breakfast Alice decided it was time for Teemon to get her Digivice from the back yard.

"OK Teemon you throw it out there so you get it."

"But, but… it was Gabu's fault."Teemon tried to pass the blame.

"What?I tried to stop you!"Gabumon complained.

"TEEMON JUST GO GET IT.IT'S ONLY IN THE BACK YARD YOU KNOW!"Alice yelled out of frustration.

Well that definitely got the point across.Teemon nodded her head and walked out the siding glass door moving the curtains to the side momentarily. Alice and Gabumon watched as the curtains closed behind her.The both where dumfounded when they heard Teemon's gasp.They both rushed out the door.Gabumon got caught in the curtains for a second.

When he finally freed himself, Gabumon just stared motionlessly at Alice's Digivice.The Digivice its self was encased in a black mist.From the top part of the mist a white beam shot out into the sky.Alice new it must touch down somewhere but she wasn't sure exactly where.

She ran in side the house quickly and swiftly moved upstairs to her room.Since her widow didn't have a screen she crawled out of it and stood on her roof.She could see exactly where the beam landed.Then she shot a quick glance at here Digivice.

"The beam goes to somewhere in town!Gabumon you get the Digivice Tigeroemon lets go!"Alice yelled down to the other to.

She saw Gabumon running for the Digivice, and quickly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off.Instead of landing on Teemon's digivolved form she found her self atop the now crushed Teemon.

"Hey you're supposed to be the big white tiger thing with purple stripes that runs around on all fours, not the little white tiger thing that goes around on two legs without stripes."Alice asked slightly confused.

"You forgot to say the Digi-Armor-energize thingy."Teemon asked in a voice that suggested she was in pain.

"Don't fear Metalgarurumon is here!"Yelled Gabumon who had just Digivolved.

He handed Alice her digivice, which he was carrying in his mouth.Alice picked Teemon up and hopped on his back.Teemon in her mind was wishing she could Digivolve past champion like Gabumon could.Once they both where sitting securely on his back he was off.Nothing was like riding on Metalgarurumon's back in Alice's point of view.The sheer speed of the ride was amazing, and if he was flying than the view was fantastic, but today she wasn't enjoying it.Something was terribly wrong, and partly because of her.If she had gotten hear digivice earlier none of this would have happened.

Every thing seemed normal as they entered the out skirts of the city, but as they went deeper in things started to change.Not to many where surprised to see Metalgarurumon, Alice, and Teemon for everyone knew about the digiworld and digimon.As they came closer to the center of the city they began to see debris on the street.

Alice's stomach turned and her heart began to beat faster as they saw people in complete shock.The closer they got to the center of the city the more debris the found, and more injured people they saw.One person screamed for them not to go any closer.

Alice was extremely worried for her aunt and uncle worked in this city and one of them might have been near here at the time.She looked at every one out there as they walked by.Metalgarurumon had stopped running as soon as they started to see injured people.With every step the place began to look worse.She kept expecting to see her aunt out here lying down dieing.

Then once they had come with in four blocks of the center of the city they saw a horrific scene.One, witch would haunt them forever.The damage was tremendous.Many people who had been walking around on the sidewalks and driving in their cars just a moment ago now where dead.Their lifeless bodies littered the ground.

"What happened here?"Alice said in a shaky voice.

"Come on, lets go see.Something tells me well find out what happened at the center of the city."Metalgarurumon replied in a much calmer but still concerned voice.

Metalgarurumon ran the next two blocks, then stopped abruptly.The center of the city, all two blocks was no more than a creator.All three just stared into the hole that had once been several buildings with hundreds of people in them.

All of the sudden someone from the wreckage stepped out and yelled "Stay away from here!" The person had odiously barely survived this catastrophic event.

"What happened here?"Alice asked in a very worried voice.

"I'm not really sure, it happened so fast…" the man quivered.

"Just tell me what you can please."Alice said trying to reassure him.

"I was walking this way when all of the sudden a strange beam came down from the sky.It was twenty feet of the ground.Then all of the end sudden it started to get bigger.It grew into a ball fifty feet in diameter.Then it happened," He started to cry, "the thing just blew up.I was covered in wreckage so I didn't see what happened but I heard part of it.All I know is that something very big walked away."

"Did the ball of light resemble an egg?"Asked Alice who was numbed by what she heard.

"No it was a perfect circle."The man coughed out.

"Then it wasn't a digiegg." Said Alice under her breath.

The man glanced at the buildings behind the three of them.His face suddenly went very pale.


End file.
